Kids
by hollypaige
Summary: Marissa and Ryan are married and they have a girl called Jamie. The story is about the years leading up to her 16th bithday, her love life and her school life.
1. Jamie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the O.C. and I probably never will. I own the characters that I have made up. The O.C belongs to FOX.  
  
Every chapter is from another character's point of view.  
  
Chapter one: Jamie  
  
"Come on dad!" I yell to dad, "Quit foolin' 'round!"  
  
Dad is trying to jump a 6 foot gap over a flight of stairs.  
  
"Watch this!" Dad says as he takes a run up towards the gap.  
  
I stand about 5 feet away from the gap with my hands on my hips and say, "Go on then!"  
  
He jumps the gap but the momentum carries him into a forward roll and back onto his feet.  
  
I clap.  
  
"Come on kid, wanna go for some ice cream?" Dad asks as he walks towards me and puts his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
We walk towards the ice cream shack called 'The Snow Dome'.  
  
"What ice cream you havin'?" Dad says just as we reach 'The Snow Dome'.  
  
"Can I have Belgian chocolate with mint choc chip?" Dad gives me one of his 'as if' looks, "Please!"  
  
He caves at the sight of my brown puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Fine!" He sighs.  
  
"I love you dad!" I hug him.  
  
He walks up to the shack and asks Nico for my order and his of rhubarb and custard ice cream!  
  
"Urgh! Dad you're gross!" I whine.  
  
"I know! I can't help it! You have to get used to it with mom's cooking!" Dad laughs.  
  
I give him a punch on his shoulder.  
  
"God Jamie you're strong!" Dad rubs his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry did I hurt you?" I lean in to rub my dad's shoulder.  
  
"Here's your order." Nico says when he approaches our table, "One Belgian choc with mint choc chip and one rhubarb and custard."  
  
Nico hands the ice cream to us and walks back inside the shack.  
  
"Thanks!" Dad shouts after him.  
  
"No problem!" We hear from inside the shack.  
  
As we start to eat our ice Mom walks up to us. She puts her finger to her lips telling me not to tell dad she was coming.  
  
Mom puts her hands over dads eyes and says in a very deep manly voice, "Guess who?"  
  
"I'd know those hands anywhere! Marissa!" Dad grabs Mom's hand and pulls her into to kiss her.  
  
"Please don't do that!" I moan.  
  
They break their kiss and mom sits down at the table in between dad and me.  
  
"You wanna ice cream?" Dad asks mom.  
  
"Ok! I'll have the same as Jamie then." She says envying my ice cream.  
  
"Alright! Comin right up!" Dad jumps up out of his chair and walks towards 'The Snow Dome'.  
  
"Hey mom I was thinkin'..."  
  
Mom butts in, "Oh my god Jamie you were thinkin' don't think too hard you might hurt yourself!" She laughs.  
  
"No mom seriously, I was thinkin' about my birthday and I was thinkin' that I could have a party!" I say.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to talk it over with your dad." Mom says.  
  
Dad walks back towards the table holding mom's ice cream.  
  
"My ears are burnin'!" Dad jokes.  
  
"We were talkin' 'bout Jamie's birthday. She wants to have a party." Mom tells dad.  
  
"Does she now?" Dad answers.  
  
By this time I am hoping that dad will say yes. 'Please say yes!' I think. "Well... I suppose!" Dad says hesitantly.  
  
"Thanks dad!" I lean over the table and give mom and dad a big hug.  
  
I know what's comin' next. The story. Man! I heard that story a million times from mom, dad, grams, gramps, uncle Seth and aunt Summer. Here we go the story leading up to my birth... 


	2. Ryan

Chapter two. Ryan. ***Flashback*** "You ready honey?" I shout down the hallway of Jimmy Cooper's house.  
  
"Comin'!" Marissa yells back from her bedroom.  
  
"Do you wanna drink Ryan?" Mr Cooper asks from the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks, Mr. Cooper." I answer popping my head around the kitchen door.  
  
"Call me Jimmy!" He exclaims from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok Mr... I mean Jimmy." I correct myself  
  
"How do I look?" Marissa asks coming out of her bedroom.  
  
I have to hold my jaw up with my hand to stop it from dropping to the floor stunned by Marissa's look. She's wearing a long black silky dress with a red dragon up the left hand side of her dress. Her hair is down and was wavy, just the way I like it.  
  
I was all I could muster to say, "oh my god!"  
  
"So you like?" She teases.  
  
I nod checking her out. The dress shows all her assets, her hips, her long tanned legs, her butt and her breasts.  
  
"Marissa is that you hun?" Jimmy calls from the kitchen.  
  
He walks into the living room. His face lights up at the sight of his grown up daughter so elegantly dressed.  
  
"Honey you look magnificent!" He walks up to her with his arms open for a hug.  
  
Marissa returns the gesture by hugging him back. She winks at me and mouths 'I love you'. I mouth it back to her and she breaks away from her father's hug.  
  
"Come on then, we goin'?" She asks walking towards me and reaching out for my hand.  
  
I grasped her hand and say, "Lets go!"  
  
We turn away from her dad and approached the door. Marissa turns back round and blows a kiss to her dad.  
  
"Don't wait up!" She said laughing.  
  
"I won't!" Jimmy jokes.  
  
When we were outside Marissa starts to kiss me passionately. "Your chariot my lady!" I say underneath all the kisses she is planting on my lips and neck.  
  
I reach out for the car door and open it. Marissa climbs in and we drive off to our dinner reservations and The Royal Thai Cuisine.  
  
We are there soon there and at the table.  
  
"What do you want then?" I ask.  
  
"Ryan why don't we just skip the dinner reservations and book a room at the Hilton waterfront!" She says in her sexiest seductive voice.  
  
"Fine with me!" I exclaim.  
  
We get up to leave and some guy bumps into Marissa.  
  
"Hey watch where you're goin'!" I yell.  
  
They gut turns round and says, "What you gonna do about it punk?"  
  
"This!" I say as I go to punch him but he blocks it and punches me in the stomach, winding me.  
  
"Ryan!" Marissa yells.  
  
"I'm ok! Lets get outta here!" I say scrambling to my feet.  
  
"Good idea!" Marissa whispers.  
  
We get in the car, I sit in the passenger seat and Marissa drives to the Hilton Waterfront.  
  
In the space of about 5 minutes we are checking in and are on our way to our room number 254.  
  
We get into the room and I lay down on the bed trying to catch my breath after having and the wind sucker punched out of me.  
  
Marissa lies on the other side of the bed and sighs  
  
"What's the matter?" I ask concernedly.  
  
"Oh, nothin'."  
  
Unexpectedly Marissa jumps on top of me and starts kissing my lips and neck. I slide my hand up the back of her dress and undo her bra. She undoes my shirt and throws it on the floor. I unzip her dress being careful not to rip it. She unzips my pants and slides them down my legs. Then it starts and it is wonderful. We both moan and groan. She is so good at this! I think to myself. It's over in half an hour, Marissa lays in my arms and we both drift off to sleep. 


	3. Marissa

Chapter 3. Marissa.  
  
*6 weeks later* No this can't be happening! I can't be! I think to myself as I look at it.  
  
"Oh no, not again!" I say under my breath as I run to the bathroom.  
  
I latch the door just in time. Sick blurts out of my mouth into the open toilet.  
  
"Honey are you ok?" dad shouts from outside the door.  
  
"I'm ok!" I shout back feebly.  
  
I hear dad walk back down the hallway and into the kitchen.  
  
Deciding it's safe to leave the bathroom I unlatch the door and creep down the hallway to my bedroom.  
  
Who's the one person I can tell and they won't judge me? Summer! I grab my phone off the bedside table and call Summer's number.  
  
Thankfully Summer picks up, "Heeelloo!!" Summer says on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Summer, its me." I answer, "Can you come over I need to tell you somethin' and it's urgent!"  
  
"Sure Coop. Be there in 5!" she says cheerfully and hangs up.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Knock, Knock!  
  
Dad opens the door and in bounds Summer in white flared trousers and a vibrant red shirt.  
  
We walk to my bedroom and sit on my bed.  
  
"What's up?" she asks crossing her legs on my bed.  
  
"I've got to tell you something. I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant!" I blurt out.  
  
"Wow that's amazing Coop! I've been waitin' for something big like this because I have to tell you something too....I'm pregnant too!"  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! 


	4. Jamie

Sorry this is quite a short chapter!  
  
Chapter 4. Jamie.  
  
My Aunt Summer is the best she always takes me shopping!  
  
This part of the story gets better every time I hear it, mum always puts emphasis onto to her telling Aunt Summer that she's pregnant.  
  
Aunt Summer's kid is called Nathan (Short for Nathaniel) he's exactly 1 week older than me! We're the best of friends.  
  
Sorry again I know this chapter is quite short! 


	5. Summer

Chapter 5. Summer.  
  
"We have to tell them tonight!" I insist.  
  
"But what if he wants me to get rid of it? I don't know if I could cope!" Marissa whines.  
  
"He loves you Coop! He won't want you to get rid of it!" I say comforting Marissa.  
  
She stops crying and sits up and jumps off her bed. She walks towards her dressing table and pulls out an envelope.  
  
She hands it to me and says, "Here I got this from Dr. Spencer at the maternity ward at the Memorial Health Hospital. He wants me to come in on Wednesday for an Ultrasound!"  
  
"That's only 3 days away! We have to tell them tonight then!" I force my point back on Marissa.  
  
"Fine!" Marissa says in a defeated voice.  
  
"Ok now we're getting somewhere! Coop, do you think I should go and she Dr. Spencer for an Ultrasound?" I ask concernedly.  
  
"Yeah! How far along are you?" Marissa asks.  
  
"2 ½ months. What about you?" I ask but secretly I already know.  
  
"3 ¾ months! I've finally finished with the morning sickness now it's just back ache, constant kicking and painful breasts all the time! You've got a lot to look forward to!" Marissa laughs.  
  
"I can't wait!" I say sarcastically.  
  
"So we'll tell them tonight?" Marissa Comfirms.  
  
"Right!" 


End file.
